chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfinished business
Threats Wars, disasters, invasions and other emergencies, posing danger to the Imperium. It is your duty as a Space Marine to help resolve these situations. Not all of these are critical and some may even solve themselves. Active threats evolve and might set off chain reactions. Passive threats mostly remain static, but sometimes they create new active threats. Active *Preparations should be made, and plans drawn up for the liberation of Triot from the Orks. (Operation Ghostblade?) *In exchange for their co-operation, we have promised the Arbrites to liberate Kruun and place it back under their control. (10-15 year limit?) *With Ursus’s ousting, the Styrian Triarchy have lost their lynchpin within the sector. They, however, cannot be discounted as a threat, and should be removed from the equation as soon as possible. *Folkvangr is still infested with war-servitors, which should be cleared up as soon as possible. *''The Iron Monks have betrayed us. They have slaughtered citizens of Varda and killed brothers of our chapter. They must be destroyed.(Done? Iron Monks have been to court for their misgivings) *We accepted a bounty job from the Council of Captains of Tartarus. The target is a rogue Captain named Areus Kelor who has turned to piracy. The reward is 25W for destroying his Cruiser, the 'Pax Nomadica', a slow, heavily armed and armoured vessel which frequently punches above it's weight due to the skill of it's Catpain. We would get a further 25W if we can return with proof of the death of Captain Kelor. Last seen in orbit of Vitalitas in 102.336.M41 Considering last contact with Tartarus involved fleeing under gunfire, this contract can be considered suspended until further notice. Note: Or the bounty hunted down and a third party used to claim the reward. '''Passive' *''Red Giants'''' are roaming Sector Deus unchecked.(Done? We destroyed a base of their Operations, the Space Hulk Dark Sister) - needs some research to see if they have ever emerged since then. '''Completed' * We currently need to deal with Ursus. We found proof that his Dynasty is keeping the Styrian Triarchy at bay by secretly selling planets to them. The loss of Kruun was such transaction. Solved as of 359.M41, Ursus has been forced to resign. See Coup Against Larion Ursus for details. * Kerius Dermont is heartbroken, that after all that bloodshed and sacrifice he and his people made during the Invasion of Mormark, wasn't just hushed away, but he and his people were imprisoned in a quarantine. We have decided to contact the High Lords on that matter. Quarantine of Mormark has been lifted, effective 355.M41. * Inquisitor Faceless has a lot of dirty material on you. It would be good if he would lose this lever. (He is listed MIA - Possible that either the Silent Guardians have got hold of that intel, or an apprentice of Faceless have inherited the data) * High Lords of Terra made us to sign a pact with Deathwatch, we have supplied them, and the offered marines have returned since then. No further request arrived yet. Requests Alliances are not to be taken for granted. Sometimes the Chapter is asked to do a favor or two. It is best to accept or deny these requests, but they should never be forgotten to address. * The Imperial Fists suspect Ursus Larion with heresy - we should meet them, share our findings, and perhaps determine a course of action Quests These are missions given by GM or taken by players. Completing them will be awarded by xp. *Your Chapter has very little knowledge about it's origins and the true purpose of their creation. Not everything makes sense in the official story. You must find out the truth! *You need to warn Fated Chapters. But you are not sure what is the danger... Silencius is somehow involved in this. *The Chapter must convince Tyrel Hagen, Lord Admiral of the Imperial Navy and Regon, Fabricator General of Nestorium a joint effort must be made to conquer Tartarus Station. **Official Casus Belli: Rebellion ***Acts of Rebellion by Tartarus Station include mortal wounding of Imperial Space Marine Horim, attempted murder of Chapter Master and his honor guard and attempted murder and kidnapping of Imperial Assassin Ceiron. Secondary quests These are additional missions that might benefit our Chapter. * Wrath of Corax, the most valuable relic for your Chapter and all descendants of the Corax, was lost on Hades. * Many of the facilities in Tombstone can be expanded and upgraded to strengthen your Chapter even more. * We have involved ourselves in the conflict between Adeptus Mechanicus and Ecclesiarchy. From this day onwards we should do all we can to either fix this situation or bring down Astrobelus Kest and his followers. * There is Tau presence in Segmentum Obscurus and specifically Sector Deus. We must investigate, contain and destroy it. Or maybe we should use it to further our long term goals? They have been sighted near Wladistan, in 334.M41 * Dresos Kand and Tesalia D'anger have sworn oaths of vengeance against the Chapter, they must be dealt with one way or the other. Dersos himself have witnessed our involvement in Operation Unseen Blade. He has also served his sentence, and free. We have sent Reo Hestrom to investigate Tesalia * Magos Voughtius received information from Anastasia Barbaross, that the Heretic of Ionium, Jeshua Hanozri is still alive. * There is a heavy freighter with beneficial cargo inside in our hands, currently idle. Income Endeavours * Expand profits from Varda. **Stage 1) Locate additional resources to exploit. ***Locate ship with suitable augers for orbital scans? Prospecting teams? **Stage 2) Procure equipment and manpower to exploit resources **Stage 3) Locate buyers and secure transfer **Stage 4) Protect investment to ensure payoff. * Investigate Hefaistos for exploitable resources **Stage 1) Locate ship with suitable augers for orbital scans or Prospecting teams to the surface. **possibly exploit hostile environment and wildlife for Astartes Training * Invest in Mormark Mining * Set up an export-import line between Argul IV and Mormark. Set up a usual convoy carrying the goods, try to involve the Merchant League, Mormarkians, and Argulers. Averon Birg handles it with the investment of 40 wealth. Category:Meta Category:Ghosts of Retribution